The new generation
by Shurtugal jonathan
Summary: Basically book three as I imagined it, its my first fanfic so don't be afraid to give me advice with reviews.it is a EragonArya fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eragon awoke with a start as Saphira growled in her sleep.

He decided to get up as the rays of dawn were already shining on his tent.

The events of the previous day flooded his mind, tears stung his eyes as he remembered what had occurred with Murtagh. He turned round the corner of another tent, and there, was the one thing that had caused so much pain, and a broken heart, Arya.

"What is troubling you Eragon?" She said.

"It is nothing."

"Eragon, do no attempt to lie to me, I have known you long enough to know that something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Arya, I must go." He turned the opposite way and went back to his tent.

Saphira woke up as she felt waves of sorrow pass through her mental link with Eragon. Then she saw a mental picture of Arya. She tried to listen in on their conversation but found that Eragon had blocked his mind. _When will Eragon finally give up on Arya_ she thought. Soon after that she saw Eragon enter the tent with tears in his eyes.

When Eragon left Arya he decided that he would wake Saphira go to Nasuada and tell her that he was going to help Roran rescue Katrina, without telling Arya. He wanted to go because he wished to see his cousin happy, and he thought that getting away from Arya might make him stop thinking about her.

When he entered his tent he found that Saphira was already awake.

_Where have you been little one?_

_Just… walking… Saphira, we are leaving to help Roran rescue Katrina today._

_Why Eragon? What happened this morning._

_Nothing!_

Saphira left the tent and took off towards Nasuada's tent.

He left also for her tent regretting every word he had spoken that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thanks for the review Pheniexfire, I really appreciate it, and by the way, evrybody, I LIKE REVIEWS, sry but I had to get that out. Sorry about the short chapters, they will get longer I promise. Please, as said in the summary don't be afraid to give me advice or ideas and the such, now for chapater 2!

"My lady Nasuada" said Eragon, "I ask that you let me go to Helgrind to help my cousin save his fiancé.

"Helgrind? How could you leave us at a time like this? What are we supposed to do if someone like Murtagh, or even Galbatorix comes and we don't have a rider here to help?"

" I doubt he will attack again at such short a notice, and besides, killing the Ra'zak will be giving a sore blow to Galbatorix."

"All right, if you must…"

"Many thanks my liege." And with that Eragon left the tent and found Saphira waiting outside.

_Hello Saphira_

_Hello little one _ Saphira said with hurt in her voice.

_Saphira, I'm sorry for my previous words, it just pains me to talk, or even think about Murtagh **and ** Arya. I'm hoping that going and saving Katrina should keep my mind off both of them._

_I don't think that you'll get away from Arya so easily Eragon. _As she said this Eragon saw Arya walk over towards him.

"Were are you going Eragon." She demanded.

"I'm just…going to…Helgrind."

"And I'm going with you."

"Arya, you don't need to come, it's a personal vendetta."

"Would the Varden do if you got yourself killed on this…personal vandetta.

Eragon knew better than to argue with her so he just nodded his head in acceptance.

"We leave in 2 hours time, meet me at the sparring feilds." Arya then departed.

Eragon set off to find Roran and tell him of his plans. He found him at his tent." Hello Roran, I have good news."

"And what news may that be."

"We leave in 2 hours time to rescue Katrina." Roran started jumping around with excitement and joy.

"I believed we would help Katrina soon but not this soon!"

"Pack cousin, we haven't much time." Roran packed very quickly. "Meet me at the sparring fields when the time comes."

They all met at the sparring fields, mounted Saphira, and took off to Helgrind.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey the peoples, thanks to the advice of the one, the only, Du Weldenvarden Farcai, the chapters will now be longer and(emphasis on the and) more detail, conversations and if your all lucky we might get a fighting seen or two in this chapter, but mabey not, you'll never know till you reach the end of the chapter.

By the way, I just want to say that I'm going to take my time with the Eragon/Arya factor, it just works better that way.

Dawn was slowly making it's way above the Beor Mountains. Eragon, Roran, and Arya had set off with Saphira the day before.

"Eragon, how much longer till we reach Helgrind."

Roran asked.

"I have been talking with Saphira, and she says we should be there before nightfall." Roran had been restless for the whole trip, one, because he wanted to rescue his fiancé, and two, he of course, had never been flying and was not used to the queasy feeling in his stomach. Arya had been silent the whole trip, and Eragon had been talking with Saphira for most of the trip. Eragon was at the moment thinking about what he had said to Arya at the Agaeti Blödhren, _How beautiful the trees…how bright the stars…and how beautiful you are Arya Svit-kona. I'll do anything to win your hand. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. I would build a palace out of nothing but my bare h…_

"Eragon, we approach Helgrind." Said Arya. Sure enough, there it was only about a league away.

_Saphira we must land soon, you can't be seen in the city. _ Eragon could feel the disagreement across their mental link. _Saphira, don't worry about me, I'm more than a match for the Ra'zak and Arya is too._

_If you say so little one. _

The three of them slowly approached the gates.

"I can see why it's called Helgrind." Roran said. Eragon nodded in agreement.

"Arya" said Eragon, " Just in case we don't make it…I…just wanted to know that you have been a good friend…and that…I'm glad I saved you." And with that he set off with all speed for the gate, not waiting for the others to follow him.

They quickly dispatched the guards and hid their bodies. It didn't take them long to find the dungeon, all they had to do is follow the stench of rotting flesh that seemed to follow them wherever they went. They quickly walked through the dungeon and what they all saw froze their hearts. There were five lethrblaka and five Ra'zak circling the half dead body that was once Katrina. The Ra'zak were chanting in some foul language that could only meen death…and murder...

A/N HAHAHA now that my friends is what I like to call, a cliff hanger.(more maniacal laughter)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry but I'm not continuing this story.


	5. Chapter 5

"Katrina!" cried Roran as he charged the Ra'zak.

Without a word Eragon drew his sword that he borrowed from the Varden and followed Rpran.

Eragon fought without speaking, without thinking. It was all instinct.

Eragon dispatched one of the Ra'zak and took it's sword. He began fighting with both weapons. A lethrblaka flew towards Eragon, Eragon waited till the last second and jumped somersaulting over the lethrblaka and sliced it's head off in the air using the two swords like scissors.

Arya was fighting as well with obvious ease quickly dispatching two Ra'zak and one lethrblaka.

Roran had managed to kill one Ra'zak.

The remaing foes fled.

_Saphira, would you take care of the rest of those cowards?_

_Of course little one._

Satisfaction flowed from Saphira to Eragon as she killed the Raz'ak and lethrblaka. Eragon looked over at Arya and saw a small cut on her forearm. Arya suddenly fell towards the ground and was unconscious.

"Arya!" Eragon ran up to Arya and lokked at the cut, it was gone, as if it were never there. Roran was caring for Katrina and weeping.

_Eragon! Is Arya ok? _

_I don't know._

"Roran, put Katrina in Saphiras saddle. You and me will start walking towards Surda, Saphira will bring Arya and Katrina to Surda to be cared for, and will then come back to pick us up."

Eragon made sure Arya and Katrina were strapped to the saddle securely.

_Saphira, take them to Surda, make sure Arya is all right._

_Upon my word as a Dragon, I will do so._

A/N What happened to arya? Good luk finding out till I update next week.


End file.
